


【真人同人/爱客】九夏对三冬·喵之歌

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Summary: 第十一年参与合志解禁文稿，梗涉及2016年9月  ~  2017年9月
Kudos: 2





	【真人同人/爱客】九夏对三冬·喵之歌

《上半年·九夏对三冬》

小爱到家的时候将近十点，白客已经躺在床上睡着了。卧室里只留了一盏昏黄的台灯，台词本孤零零地掉落在地板上。他放轻了脚步走过去，把台词本捡起来放到床头柜上。  
白客是抱着抱枕睡着的，大半边的脸都埋在软绵绵的枕头里，呼吸均匀，模样乖巧，双眼紧闭，睫毛像安静憩息的蝶。小爱俯下身来看他，表情变化莫测，不知道在想什么。他单手撑着床，另一只手去拨弄他额前的刘海。  
白客似乎睡得不沉，他迷迷糊糊觉察到了一点儿动静，睫毛颤了两下，慢慢地睁开眼睛，半眯着看他。  
“回来了……？”  
小爱用手心去贴他的脸，垂着眉眼看他：“瘦了。”  
白客反应了一会儿，软绵绵地轻哼了一声，松开手里的抱枕，伸手去搭小爱的肩膀。小爱顺着他的劲儿，低下头去亲他，边亲边用气声笑着问他：“怎么，听说你生我气了？”

他临时跑到外地进组拍戏，调不开早先定好的一起拍宣传照的时间，白客面上不跟他提什么，但在现场就一定要过过嘴瘾表现表现小情绪。不用白客亲自说，也不用小爱自己打听，自会有人乐颠颠地跑来做这个传声筒：爱总爱总，你家白老师要生你的气啦。  
那他从北京回来的第一件事，自然就还是要好好问问他们家白老师。  
白客哪里会生他的气，虽然他心里面还忍不住要想：真是狡猾，专门要挑人刚睡醒的时间柔情攻势，当然是身软心软。小爱当然也是明白的，所以才会带着笑问他。  
他的手环在小爱的脖颈，小爱去亲他柔软的嘴唇，又用鼻尖轻轻蹭他。他呼出的气息里还有先前刚嚼过的柠檬味口香糖的味道，把辛辣的烟草味压了下去。  
白客吸了吸鼻子。他喜欢陷在这个味道里，甚至为了留住这个味道也用牙齿轻轻地咬他薄薄的嘴唇，又讨好一样地伸出柔软的舌尖，让人又重新溺在亲吻里。  
吻到一半的时候小爱伸手解了他睡衣的扣子，白客随他去了。白客身上还带着那种刚刚睡醒的柔软，像是一只被揉顺了毛就自然而然摊开雪白肚皮的布偶猫，身体软得一根指头都不想动，眉眼乖顺。他本来就是柔软的性子，对待小爱更是如此。

更何况是二三十岁这样爱欲勃发的年纪。

他们有一段时间没有做过了，刚刚进入的时候还是有些艰涩。小爱细细密密地吻他，揉捏着他的腰间帮他放松，手温柔而缓慢地套弄着前面。他觉得自己像是身处一片汪洋之中，涌来的浪潮轻轻地拍打着他的身体。袭来的快感让人慢慢地变得迷糊起来，他好像听见潮水涌动的声音，又好像听到窗棱与风雨碰撞的声音。  
“下雨了吗……？”白客分了些神。  
“下雨了。”小爱低声回他，他的顶弄更深入了一些，好像是要楔进他的身体里。白客不由得叫出声来。  
先前一起拍戏的时候还是夏天的，他莫名地想今年漫长的夏天，升腾的热气里带着晕染的光，也因为现在绵绵的秋雨觉得身上发冷，伸手要他抱他。小爱不会不答应，他搂着他，又去亲他的耳朵，从耳后根一直吻到脖颈，让他身上的热气又一点点地回来。  
白客抬腿勾住小爱的腰，叫声里藏着情欲，绵软沙哑。身体的记忆和反应永远最为诚实。原先的几年多少还是会更羞臊一些，小爱又是个喜欢逗弄人的，翻来覆去地逼着他讲一些下了床绝对讲不出的话，但久了也就好了。演员这份职业本来就让人聚少离多，都已经熟稔到这种地步，也没有什么放不开的。  
爱侣之间本就是要抓紧一切时间尽情亲热。

“嗯……好、好深……”他无意识地轻哼，“浩哥……”  
小爱伸手拢了拢他有些湿的额发，又低头咬他耳朵：“我可是听说了……你说你……不认识岳昊？”  
被快感占据的头脑不甚清明，白客眼神迷蒙，没办法好好理解他的意图：“……怎么……又提这个……”  
“那……到底认不认识……？”话音未落，一直有节制的顶弄就莫名地加快了速度，找准了敏感点用力地磨研，白客惊叫了一声，突然要没顶的快感让身体不自觉地发起抖来。  
“呜啊……认识、认识的……！” 

室内只有床头一盏温暖昏黄的灯，光覆盖着他洁白光滑的身体，也照着他泛红的眼尾和滑出的眼泪。  
“浩哥……岳、岳兄……”  
唉，他真是喜欢欺负他，平时舍不得，于是就把坏心思都用在床上。  
小爱听着他的讨饶，身下的冲撞却一次比一次凶狠。  
“再叫我一遍，再叫一遍，乖，乖……”  
白客都不知道自己喊了些什么，“浩哥”“岳兄”“哥哥”“好哥哥”或者是别的什么更令人害羞的话，他觉得这人就是喜欢作弄他，天蝎座真的讨厌，这点账都要算明白，快感又逼得他说不出话来，委屈得要哭，也舒服得要哭。  
他说出的话里带着鼻音，在他这儿受了委屈，但也要从他这儿得到安慰。  
“再抱抱我……”

外面的雨还在下着，好似永远也不会下完了。

*  
兴许是因为雨的缘故，这一觉睡得很沉，生物钟没起半点儿作用。白客骤然被闹钟叫醒，却也懒得伸出手去关掉闹铃，如同前几天一样缩进被窝里采取逃避策略，只等这吵闹的一分钟自行消磨过去。他拢了拢被子，蜷起身体，额头就正好抵到小爱的肩膀。白客这才突然半睡半醒间回想起来，原来小爱昨天晚上到家了。  
于是他又挣扎着起来去关掉闹钟。  
身边的人十一年如一日的有起床气，他可不要去招惹一只被吵醒的狮子。

但狮子已经被吵醒了，皱着眉头啧了一声，趁他转身伸手关上手机的时候欺压上来，抬手就揉乱了白客的头发。新长出来的胡茬有点扎人，白客下意识地往后退了一下，结果又被坏心思地按住脑袋。  
乱七八糟的一个吻。

仍是一个北京寻常的秋日。清晨的秋风里还裹挟着昨夜的冷意，白客出门的时候不由得缩了缩肩膀，接着就觉得头上稍稍一沉，是小爱把他帽子衫自带的帽子给翻了上来。  
“也没那么冷。”他嘟囔道，但直到进了公司才把帽子摘了下来。路上碰上熊王和宝木，配音组合算是聚齐了。  
公司空好了录音棚，白客照着台词本看着剪辑配音。这也算是他们的老本行，进状态进得比演戏还要快。他和小爱配对手戏，到了他喊“岳兄”的时候小爱抿着嘴唇笑而不语，棚外是有人的，白客也不好意思做什么过激的反应，眼看着就要把脸埋到台词本里。但好在不影响发挥，宝木也没有说什么。  
只是结束出来的时候还要被同事一脸惊诧地问：“白老师怎么了这是，脸这么红？”  
他只好推说是棚里太热。  
“哎呀，没办法的呀，我们白老师就是脸皮薄容易脸红，是这个道理伐？”小爱学上海普通话逗弄他。  
白客不说话，拿卷成圆筒的台词本不轻不重地打了一下他的后腰。

哎呀呀，二位老师又在打情骂俏了。熊王起哄，宝木也笑，同事是个小姑娘，也作势配合地捂上眼睛说哪里来的闪光弹。  
白客一边往外走一边跟小爱说：“聚会不带他们两个了。”  
“那就不带。”小爱回得特别轻快。  
白客看他一眼，笑了。

*  
宝木在聚会上说打算年后结婚。  
剩下三个人有一种作为娘家人的百感交集，话不多讲，先干为敬。已婚男士熊王十分好絮叨，拉着宝木不放，俨然一副传授经验的架势。  
小爱一边摇晃着饮料罐一边低头笑，白客坐在他对面专注吃菜，咬着筷子的时候正好和小爱对上视线。  
小爱抬抬下巴，示意他吃点肉。  
“这家羊肉一般。”白客挑剔道。  
这里的羊肉当然是没法跟小爱家里空运过来的羊肉比的。  
熊王说：“敏民看来真的是被养得嘴刁了，原来是多好养活的一棵小白菜啊。”  
“快歇着吧，他原来哪儿好养活。”小爱说，“大学时候天天跟我说要吃这个要吃那个的是不是他？馋猫一个。”  
不好养活的馋猫神色如常，优哉游哉地吃了一口鱼肉下肚。

“啧啧啧……干脆也给你俩筹备个婚礼算了。”  
“行啊，别忘给份子钱。”白客眼睛都不带眨一下的，“包个大点的红包啊，毕竟我不好养活。”  
“……你变了，你再也不是那个害羞文静的敏民了。”熊王痛心。  
“刘浩带出的好苗子。”宝木点评。  
小爱大笑。白客平时怼不过他，但学他怼人倒是学了个十成十的像，这只不好养活的馋猫真的是伶牙俐齿。

养活确实也是好养活的，从扬州到北京，闷热的录音棚到逼仄的民居，白客一向不怎么讲究生活条件，住哪儿都没意见。但要小爱说他不好养活也没说错，长这么大还没怎么亲自下过厨房，从小到大都是被宠过来的，一个十指不沾阳春水的主儿怎么能算得上好养。  
偏生遇见的人正好是小爱，从小到大养花养草养乌龟，养猫养狗养兔子，心得体验写出来可以出版一套系列丛书，白客跟他对着相处十一年，从小罗变成白老师，照旧是十指不沾阳春水，活得比他们家养的那三只猫都要自在。  
在外面拍戏风吹日晒磕碰流血不吭一声，回到家就懒成一把软骨头，饿了渴了热了冷了都要叫他，能靠小爱的地方绝不自己使力，玩游戏玩得不高兴了也得好好哄，不然回头是要生闷气的。总归是这样，才能养出来一个对外温润如玉对内甜软如蜜的白老师，一个两个的，都是心安理得。

小爱讲得也很心安理得：我家里的，当然还是要娇生惯养些好。

他哪里会觉得有什么不对，这人一贯双标得很。

不仅不会觉得不对，实际上还会更开心。比如这种从聚会回到家以后白客就主动黏过来的场合，抱着抱枕倚着他窝在沙发里。Carry踌躇了一会儿，末了还是溜达回了猫窝。猫不愿意蹭过来，嫌他们有酒气。  
“什么时候回去？”  
“后天吧。”  
“哦……”白客闭了闭眼睛，“我好像11号进组。”  
“嗯，知道，”小爱伸手抓着白客的手指，他没做过什么家务活，手上硬茧也没有，手指到手心都是软的，“等回来就得是发布会了。”  
再之后年底又会是各种各样的事，能像这样悠闲的时光已经很短暂了，他们也已经习惯了这种急匆匆又慢悠悠的亲昵。  
“要什么礼物？”白客说，“提前给你。”  
最想要的已经有了，其实也不在乎别的。小爱心里这样想着，嘴上又跟他说：“随便，都不缺，只要你打辅助的时候……我就不说了，你懂的。”  
“……啊？啊……我、我尽力吧。”白客一愣，过了几秒才回过神来，翻过身来，起身跪坐在沙发上，单手搭着沙发背，正朝向小爱说话。他喝了酒也不怎么上头，只有眼神有一点不清明。  
“真是……我跟你说正经的呢。”  
“我也跟你说正经的呢。”小爱说，“我哪儿不正经了？”  
白客就有点不太满意似的微微嘟嘴，伸出手指来戳他胸口，“那、那这个我也没办法提前给啊。”  
一个神辅助又不是一朝一夕能练成的！  
“那你什么能提前给？”  
小爱觉得他这反应是醉了，但是白客酒量酒品其实一向都很好，上一次看他醉都是很多年以前了，故而一时之间也没法分辨这人是真的醉了还是在借酒闹事。不过不管怎么样，逗起来倒是都挺好玩的。  
白客哼了一声。  
“你真是……你就不能、就、要我亲你一下吗？”  
确定了，是借酒闹事。

小爱从刚才开始就在默不作声地伸手绕白客帽子衫上的带子，此时则笑得眼睛弯起来，微微抬头看向白客，目光温暖而明亮，像是有一千颗星星落入眼中。  
他刚要开口迎合他，白客就低头亲了过来。他的嘴唇很软，贴过来的时候让人感觉像是在亲一块草莓味的果冻，咬上去香香甜甜汁水饱满。小爱忍不住想反客为主，一直亲到他喘不过气来。  
白客稍稍推开他，调整了一下呼吸，看了他一会儿，忽然又软软地笑了起来，像猫似地蹭了过去，额头抵在小爱的胸口。  
“不算礼物了，”他说，“在你说之前我就给了，你再重新想个吧。”  
小爱伸手揉着他的头发，占了便宜还卖乖：“那是你不等我说完……”  
“我说不算就不算，”白客霸道起来，到底是自己吃亏还是小爱吃亏都没算清楚，“反正你要重新想。”  
小爱忍不住扑哧笑出声来，低声笑他：“醉猫。”  
“我才没醉。”白客深呼吸了几下，又软乎乎地咕哝道，“那是你……你当时醉了还满宿舍找我呢……害得我球都没看成……”  
“我有吗？我哪有。”  
“就是有，”他语气又霸道起来，“你敢说没有？”

真是有恃无恐的霸道态度了。要搁早些年他才不敢这样跟小爱说话，这人典型的天蝎座，报复心重心眼多不服软，据理力争，一点儿都不肯让步。傀儡宿舍长想着那些恶作剧都觉得心有余悸，对着狮子向来是只敢顺毛摸。但小爱也就是早些年余威犹在，现在敢在狮子身上打滚还要出声威胁的还不是他。  
都是惯的。

小爱捧起他的脸颊，手掌心用力地揉了揉白客脸上的软肉。  
真的软，怎么看都软，连出声威胁都没力道，跟他家猫一样张牙舞爪，在小爱看来却都是软绵绵的撒娇，但是又倔，要是小爱不肯承认有过，估计白客也要一门心思跟他耗下去。  
他都不知道怎么办才能安心：怕白客软乎乎好脾气受欺负，怕他倔到不撞南墙不回头。怎么会有这么矛盾的孩子，怎么会有让他这么喜欢的人。

他耳边是他温热如潮的呼吸，他眼里是他绯红的脸颊。他沉默，他轻声叹息。  
我怎么这么喜欢你。  
他觉得有点头疼又有点甜蜜。

*  
小爱生日过去就已经是深秋，《西涯侠》发布会是在十二月初，这时其实就已经能听到初冬的脚步声。发布会接着拍戏，还有路演和各类宣发，公司年会也是一定要办的，越到年底节奏越快，仿佛所有人都希望积攒的事情都一口气在年前解决。  
虽然此时的小爱还在任凭白客拎着他的手腕比着手指做击掌手势，一边不着边际地想着好像过几天是要降温。  
白客才不会在这方面上心，但到头来怕冷的也是他自己。  
白客当然不管，反正这种事有人管，他就管好他自己，在发布会配合主持人玩游戏，然后热情积极地为玩得特别溜的小爱鼓掌就可以了。小爱就看着他笑，两个人又趁没人注意的时候悄悄说小话。  
白客的情绪是不会隐藏的。他开心就是开心，难过就是难过，找着时间拉他说会儿话玩个游戏，轻松自在，活泼得很。  
被宠出来的人才有的坏毛病。

当然了，白客也从来没想过要对小爱藏什么。事实上这种事情对着小爱也是藏不住的，毕竟这么久了，彼此之间都知根知底。  
其实他也不是很能明白他跟小爱到底算怎么一回事。大学同学谈恋爱结婚的有，工作同事同居谈恋爱的也有，但很少有人能跟他们这样从大学到创业从同学变同事一路过来的，以至于谈恋爱的时候身边连个参考范例都没有。  
白客过去谈恋爱的心得体验大概只够写满半张A4大小的纸。人生前二十年都没怎么和妹子交流过的恶果就是面对异性慢热又被动，死宅本性毕露无疑，总是得被人家姑娘推着往前走。其实也不是不能主动，但谈恋爱这事儿上别人犹豫十秒钟他要先犹豫十分钟，可一般姑娘也等不了这么久，于是到后来他干脆就开始装鸵鸟。爱闹闹爱分分，随你心意吧你开心就好。  
跟这种人谈恋爱，那真是要被活活气死的。

拖来拖去，能跟他耗到最后的也就只有小爱。对着小爱那当然是要比对着姑娘来得自在，不慢热不被动，有恃无恐无所顾忌。他知道小爱会惯着他，他知道这人对他好。不需要假设，不需要情景模拟。  
他们两个兜兜转转来来回回耗了这么多年，到最后真的在一起的时候都缺乏一个仪式性的告白。未来也许也不会有那些本该出现在想象的人生里的东西，没有钻戒，没有婚礼，没有合法的登记证明。  
但是他已经回不去了，也从来没有想过要回去。也有谁曾经站在朋友的立场上隐晦地提醒过他这条路并不好走，白客想谁说不是呢，然后末了也只是揉揉鼻尖小声说一句“你不懂”。  
你不懂。  
就像是那部他看过的青春电影里主人公的台词：  
“两个人明明都是独立的个体，一个人怎么会那么依赖另一个人。”

他其实也算不上懂。  
这道问题有点难了，也许推到小爱身上是一个不错的主意，因为小爱实在是对他太好了，实在是太惯他了，生生把他惯成这个样子，让他见到他就止不住心里开花，需要靠近他，需要补充养分。只要是分开，就不得不开始想念。  
也许吧。

白客觉得有一点累，不作声地蹭到小爱背后，安静地偷了一会儿懒。  
“肩膀借你靠？”小爱放下话筒，笑着跟他说悄悄话。

*  
方才伸手不见五指的影院啪一下开了大灯光，白客在后台听着主持人热场，又听见掌声，大致也是和万万路演差不多的流程。  
白客呼了口气，从主持人手里接过话筒的时候什么也没有想，又好像想了很多。不要说万万路演，十二月初的发布会都已经沦为去年的事了。冬天的白昼时间太短了，以至于总是让人觉得一眨眼就会过去。但他就是很没理由地想一些事情，顺藤摸瓜，总能想到小爱身上去。  
叫兽当初都恨不得戳着他的脑袋教育他：“满脑子小爱爱爱爱！”

他也很委屈了。  
就是爱嘛，要怎么样。

但是面上还是波澜不惊的，一副眼镜一个棒球帽就能遮住清淡无辜的单眼皮下垂眼，白老师已经是白老师，才不是跟女粉丝合影都不知道手往哪里安放的羞涩小罗。他接过话筒，规规矩矩地回答起台下观众提出的问题。  
一个人接外戏跑路演当然还是累的，尤其是吃到了和小爱一起路演的甜头，已经是由奢入俭难了。小爱会帮他挡问题，白客也可以在察觉他累到不想说话的时候就不动声色地接过话头，不用顾忌彼此，可以跟对方好好开玩笑，也不用考虑说什么话周全妥当，两个人完全心照不宣地相互照应，不会有比这更让人轻松自在的路演了。

观影厅里面暖烘烘的热，他待了一会儿就已经热得有了汗，外面风一吹又觉得冷，缩进车里的时候就差没把自己裹成一个球。  
车开始发动，匆匆奔赴下一个影院。

是冬天了啊。白客呵了一口热气，默默地想着。  
一转眼就已经是冬天了。真是越到年底人越忙，越忙的时候记性就越不好。仿佛前段时间还在和小爱说冬至要下饺子，闹着他说想吃饺子，噼里啪啦一阵爆竹声响过，回过神来竟然就已经放了年假，是真的要过年了。

白客放了年假之后就回了泰安老家，宅在家里没几天就要开始全国各地跑路演，春节假期格外短暂。  
出发路演之前的那天晚上小爱还在游戏里特意嘱咐他收拾好衣服行李，白客打字应着，身体依然磨磨蹭蹭不肯动弹。两个人你来我往的，在下线不下线的问题上来来回回磨蹭了十分钟，直到最后小爱又去让他整理行李。  
“也没什么好收拾的……再过来打一局啦。”  
“先收拾完再打可以不，说唱歌手？”

说唱歌手。  
白客想到这儿就忍不住微微一笑，仿佛这种称呼是一种奇妙的暗号，想到了，跟着外面鞭炮烟花的声音一起噼里啪啦，引出来一串东西，又全都有小爱的痕迹。

公司在放假之前也照例开了年会。这几年公司的新人越来越多，年会上在他面前求合影混眼熟的年轻人就也一直没有少过，最后免不了笑到僵，躲到小爱身边才轻松一些。  
好像一直都是这样，只有躲到小爱身边才会轻松一些。  
小爱对他是那么好，小爱永远是最好的。

外面的天已经暗了，万家灯火通明，透着过节时的团圆喜气。影厅里面屏幕也暗了，灯也像外面一样亮起来，他一个人从后台走到观众面前。他在此时觉得有一点寂寞，又忍不住想要微笑。  
他开始想象如果再见到小爱他们会是什么样子，单是想象就会令人快乐了。他知道那会成真。

“我希望各位要好好珍惜大学时的同学情谊。”在回答路演问题的时候，他总是会很习惯地带起这样的话题。  
很多年前在南广的时候他也那样说过，说得更直白，更天真而赤裸：  
“我真的，我不相信有太多人，跟我们一样，现在还在一起。”

他们两个人在一起真的是太久了，从舍友同学朋友同事做到队友战友爱人家人，久到很多人都开始困惑为什么他们会有这样的好运气，久到很多人都开始羡慕他们真的有这样的好运气。  
他越来越明白，在很多事情上，大多数人都是别无选择的。因此才更值得珍惜，更该对生活充满感激。

白客的耳边掠过主持人调动观众情绪的声音，眼里盛着台下举手拍照拉着横幅和灯牌的观众。他想着他，想着若干天前录过的那首诗。聚焦的灯光仿佛也明晃晃地照着他的心事，他微笑又叹息，心中在默念。

我不能选择那最好的，而是那最好的，选择了我。  


《下半年·喵之歌》

“我不养猫。”  
“小爱，小爱养猫。”  
“对，咪咪，咪咪——”

***  
真星话节目组在他们手腕上绑好了带子，这样一来同队的四个人就被连接到一起共同行动。在户外综艺里算是一个常用的招数，只在手腕上做文章就更没有什么难度。带子是松紧绳，长而宽，拉起来不痛，但弹性也大，容易重心不稳，猛地一冲也要把人扯一个踉跄。  
白客夹在中间，第一次被往两边同时反向拉的时候差点没反应过来，下意识里前屈膝盖半蹲下来，一秒迷茫半秒困惑，像是被毛线团缠住爪子的猫，无辜得有趣，跟组的编导都在摄像机后面偷笑。  
白客被反复拽了这么几次，一半是无心一半是出自综艺效果。他也不恼，只是忍不住笑着叫停：“哎哎哎——商量好了再走啊！”  
小爱原先大步流星地走在最前面，停下来找锦囊的时候转过头看他，看他抖了抖带子又转了转手腕，还是一副兴致很高的样子，踮着脚探着身子看。  
小爱转身向白客另一边的杨迪问：“换一下位置行不行？”

正值初春，横店的天气很好。日光清冽，新芽浅绿。白客看他过来了就笑眯眯地看他一眼，读完了锦囊里的字条，又被相互拉扯着奔跑。  
运动鞋踏过做旧的青石板，越过斑驳巷口处身着棉布麻衣吆喝的小商小贩，绕了街巷一圈又站定，阳光掠过树木，不远方的楼阁飞甍翘角。  
游戏线索是在这里吗？他看向他。

*  
宝木在年后结的婚。  
他求婚的时候201里白客没在场，这次白客来参加婚礼就特意包了一个大红包，和小爱的放在一起交给伴郎伴娘。  
定的是中式婚礼，凤冠霞帔，满眼映的是红色的双喜，亲新娘的时候周围人都在起哄，新人垂着眉眼含羞带笑，脸颊耳根都发红。

白客站在小爱身边笑，悄悄和他咬耳朵。他说我还能想着宝木坐在家里做后期的样子，他坐在电脑前面剪，我就站在后面抱着肩看。这话说得跳脱，没有缘故，没头没尾。  
小爱一边鼓掌一边自然地低头接了他的话，他说宋明就给校妤吧，我家里可养不了第二个敏民。  
白客就笑着撞了一下他的肩膀，抿着嘴唇，浅浅地露了酒窝。

他们两个匆匆从北京来又在当天匆匆回到北京。公事的行程太紧，推不掉，直到夜里回家才又得闲。  
白客窝在椅子里看熊王发在微信群里的照片，甚至还翻到宝木先前在群里晒过的结婚证，红底的双人照，盖了红色的章。他一边歪头看一边晃着腿笑，刚刚瞄到小爱新发的一条消息就被人从后面抱着亲了脸颊。他短硬的胡茬贴着下巴，有些痒。刚刚洗过的头发还有些湿，水滴到白客的脖颈。  
他冰凉的鼻尖蹭到白客温热的脸，声音有点沙哑，念出来的句子很温柔。

盖过章了。他说，是我的了。

旋转椅转了个个儿，白客抓着他的肩膀仰起头来亲他，被他顺势打横抱了起来。一路抱到卧室的床上，埋在他的颈间留下一个轻轻的吻，声音也轻。  
“又瘦了。”  
白客不说话，伸手去解小爱衣服上的纽扣。睫毛垂下来，眼睛里敛了水光。  
“这么急……”他低声笑，手指抹过他的嘴唇。白客眨着眼睛望他，眼边嘴角都含着笑，睫毛一颤，笑起来又像是哭。  
他表情温顺又柔软，眼里清澈见底，只能映出小爱一个人。  
……哥哥疼我。

*  
线索不在这里。  
杨迪马上就要再折返回去，小爱“诶”了一声，单脚站稳了又去拉扯白客那头的绳子。白客还在往相反方向看，被小爱拽了一下就无知无觉地顺着他拉扯的方向走，像是被抓住尾巴拖回家还在盯着蝴蝶瞧的家猫，无忧无虑，娇生惯养。  
小爱还要提醒他：“看脚下。”  
反正有小爱在就什么也不用管，反正他最疼他。

白客玩得心安理得。横店近，小爱在，什么台本呀游戏呀都无所谓有趣不有趣，他们在一起就什么都有趣。  
摄制组在调试机器，白客蹲在桌子后面等待下一个游戏开始。手指扒着桌沿，只冒出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。背后是横店城古香古色的城墙青砖，初春的绿芽从红泥的缝隙间探出。  
小爱就在他面前，撑着桌子看他。白客恍惚之间心念一动，抬起一双眼睛往上望，尘埃颗粒浮动在阳光下，面孔仿若画在斑驳的朝代里，显得无情纯情而又多情。他忽然开口叫他。  
岳师兄。

眼前的小爱表情些许怔忪。  
白客眼睛又弯起来，表情温顺而柔软，天真而无辜，又变成小爱熟悉的那个白客。小爱差一点要笑，心里头又扑腾扑腾乱跳，只好长叹一声，心说你岳师兄可经不起这样的折腾。  
他握住白客伸过来的手，把他从地上拉了起来。

*  
白客的手常年是温凉的，手掌心的肉捏起来又软又嫩。小爱喜欢把他的手拿过来放在手里，有时候就松松地握着，一动也不动，有时候就去用手指指腹轻轻刮他柔软的手心。白客在他们独处时更多地偏于安静，蜷在沙发里，把头靠在小爱的肩膀上，没被打理的头发还是乱蓬蓬地翘着，安静地发着呆就能消磨掉一下午的时间。优哉游哉得像是神仙眷侣，坐在云端不知今夕何夕。  
比起万众瞩目镜头簇拥，不言不语的安静更能让白客自在。

他们空闲下来的时候就会赖在家里，哪儿也不去。白客会贴上来攀着他的肩膀，但也不讲话，平静的呼吸声像是从海螺深处传来的温柔回响。小爱去哪里他就跟到哪里，小爱养的猫亲人，有时也要跟在他们后面打转。小爱每次进厨房都觉得身后拖家带口，缀着大大小小的一串。  
但其实也无碍，比如这时候就比较方便他直接切开一小半的橙子喂到白客嘴巴里。白客没人看着也不会主动找水果吃，只有送到他嘴边才乖乖咽下，反正小爱拿给他的他什么都会吃——

“咪咪。”小爱冷不丁开口。  
“哎？”白客呆了呆，“你叫我什么？”  
“之前养的一只猫，”小爱若有所思，“可亲人了，我给它什么它都吃，我吃的它也想吃。”  
白客沉思了一会儿：“……我怎么觉得你说得哪里不对……”  
“想多了，”小爱又切开一半的苹果要递给他，“但是陌生人给的东西不能吃，能记住吧？”  
白客啊呜一口咬在他肩膀上，猫尾巴扫到他裸露在外的脚踝，带点儿毛茸茸的痒。

*  
在录制完真星话后的第四天里，两个人一起出席了建军大业发布会。他们大大小小的发布会实际上也参与过很多，但除却自己公司的，如此大型的发布会现场，想来还是第一次一起并肩入场。西装笔挺修身，蓝色和黑色正好相称。

白客不喜欢陌生人也不喜欢说话，但是情绪调动起来时他在台面上讲的话其实要多一些。对小爱也是一样，他们独处时并没有那么多的话要讲，外面风和日丽家里窗明几净，往往抵在一起就会懒懒洋洋不想开口，反倒是在人多的场合里爱同他咬耳朵。  
有时候讲起来会没头没尾，有时候正巧看到什么有趣的事情就指给他看要让他也一起笑，他情绪高涨，说话的语速又快，在小爱耳边叽里咕噜一通讲，亏得小爱这么多年也听得习惯，频频低头也不嫌脖子发酸。  
其实两个人也没有相差多少，不过就只有两厘米的身高差。白客一米七八的身高，算是高挑的个头，但骨架看起来还是小而单薄，小爱就总觉得他好像是小动物一只，说话就总想再温柔一点，好似怕吓住他，听他说话也总要先微微低头，附耳过去方便他讲，周全得令人惊悸，可是这对他而言却是信手拈来的事情。  
大抵全心全意就无所不能。

他黏着小爱小声讲话，银边细框的眼镜阴影打在他白皙的脸上，眼睛又亮晶晶的，缀着细碎的光。小爱转过头来听他的话，眉眼都弯起来，眼尾很长，是一双看山水草木都深情的桃花眼，虹膜色深，黑白分明，望向他的时候眼睛里就只有他，使人轻易沉溺沦陷。  
其实未必一定要在此时此刻聊那么多话，其实可以放到后台讲，休息日里讲，独处时讲，可以说得更肆无忌惮。  
他也知道。他只是很讨厌不能独占他的时刻。在这种要与他人分享他的目光的场合里，他还是想要比别人多得几分几秒。

掌声镜头和闪光灯让白客会在某个时刻突然惊醒，感觉自己只是在做一场光怪陆离的梦，但小爱的目光会给他真实的安全感。  
再看我一些。  
再多看我一些。

发布会在拍照合影之后散场，晚上还要一起走电影节的红毯，被助理催着回酒店房间里换第二套西装，黑色的西装皮鞋和白色衬衫打底衬得更为庄重。趁化妆师没进来之前小爱帮他整理了一下衣服，抹平衣服上轻微的褶皱。白客安安静静地低下头来看着他的动作，他们靠得很近，只要小爱微微一转头就能亲到他的耳朵，但动作上又合乎情理不算暧昧。  
“我忽然想起一首诗。”小爱慢悠悠地说道，他声音不大，平素里声线又低，不足够使第三个人听清。  
他若无其事地侧过头去，嘴巴凑近他的耳朵。  
“我如果爱你——”

绝不像攀援的凌霄花  
借你的高枝炫耀自己  
我如果爱你——  
绝不学痴情的鸟儿  
为绿荫重复单调的歌曲  
……  
我必须是你近旁的一株木棉  
作为树的形象和你站在一起  
根，紧握在地下  
叶，相触在云里  
每一阵风过  
我们都互相致意  
但没有人  
听懂我们的言语

小爱不像白客，在播音的专业课上从来没有因为语速快被老师挑过毛病，声音成熟温柔，念起诗来不紧不慢。他们身边不远处还有人在，可他偏生就旁若无人般镇静自若，声音放低，一首铿锵的情诗念出了隐秘的缠绵缱绻。  
我必须是你近旁的一株木棉，作为树的形象和你站在一起。

我一直都看向你。  
我和你站在一起。

*  
深秋之时出生的天蝎，心思最沉也最柔情专情。他和白客从某个角度来说似乎处在相反的两极上，一个捉摸不透而另一个则过于纯粹简单，甚至连他们合作搭档的角色都一定是这种极端互补的类型。也许越不相同就越容易相互吸引，在细枝末节之处滋生爱情。  
他很早就开始喜欢白客了。

该怎么解释呢。曾经有那么多的花花草草在他的世界里待过，栽种下，生长着，风吹过来热热闹闹，美好如春，但是一觉醒来，又都离他很远。只有一棵树，驻扎在你心里的荒漠也不动不摇，风一吹叶子会沙沙作响，一靠近便温柔地开出花来。哪怕后来那棵树要离开，你也只会想念它，就像你不会再去爱上另一个人。  
他原先是没有想要捅破什么窗户纸的。其实单恋有时候并不是一件苦差事，因为他知道白客爱他，只是不会像他一样目的明确指向精准，他只是很纯粹地要爱他，小爱说什么他都会信，小爱想做什么他都会支持，小爱前进或后退他都会跟去，不藏私，不为己，毫不犹豫，不假思索，全身全心，天真坦荡。  
越是这种爱才越令人诚惶诚恐。他收下了也只敢好好地守着护着，放到透明的玻璃罩里远观一朵玫瑰，不敢轻易触碰。  
白客总是会无知无觉地向他伸出手来。只要一把，只要他再拉他一把，他就能抓住一个世界。  
他知道的。

分开工作三个月之后，转眼到了白客七月九号的生日会。白客在广州进组日以继夜地拍戏之余顶着发烧和赶来的粉丝做了一场直播，简单地庆祝了一下自己二十九岁的生日。去年没事儿的时候他也有一条一条地翻粉丝为他庆生祝福的微博，心里很感谢，也很感激。其实每年一次的生日这种事情不过是代表你又长了一岁，只是因为有旁人记得，生日就变得充满了意义。  
感谢你诞生于世。  
感谢你平安健康。  
感谢你再长一岁。

小爱也给他发了微信消息，每年都是差不多的内容，理科生能想出来的句子也没什么诗情画意。不过白客还是盯着对话框看了一会儿，心想小爱有没有在上班，会不会看了直播，讲他那么几次会不会被看到，殊不知看客通风报信的速度，哪怕小爱真的没看直播也要被文字描述刷屏。  
下一次的工作碰头……就得是下个月的影视盛典了吧？  
还在愣神的时候，小爱打了一通电话过来。白客吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地接起来，就听见小爱在那边调侃：“听说今天晚上有大夜戏啊？”

“你的良心不会痛吗浩哥？”白客嘟着嘴回道，“伤口上撒盐人干事，心疼一下病患可以吗？”  
“那回来再给你补一个生日。”小爱说，“哥哥带你上段位，带你装逼带你飞。”  
“没爱了，”白客叹气，“从你的句子里我就能听出来敷衍。”  
“这么贪心？哥哥对你还不够好？”  
小爱一边笑一边低头翻找文件，电脑屏幕上还开着直播页面。  
“我允许你对我再好一点儿。”白客也笑，笑声里有一点傻气，又因为感冒的缘故带着鼻音，像是猫被揉顺了毛就摊开肚皮呼噜呼噜。小爱嘴角挂着笑，听着他那边叽里咕噜地讲话不自觉走了神，手指没防备就被锋利的纸边划出一道血痕。  
“嘶……”  
“怎么了怎么了？”电话那边的语气瞬间紧张起来，“不舒服？疼？在哪儿呢？”  
“……你想哪儿去了，就是被纸划了一道口子。”小爱无语，接着又忍不住笑起来，“倒是你呀，按时吃药，好好休息，养足精神了再拍夜戏，早点好。”  
“……嗯。”他带着鼻音小声咕哝，“那……那我挂了？”  
“生日快乐啊。”他又轻声补充道，“恭喜我们敏民又长了一岁。”  
“小爷年方十九貌美如花！”  
“那我岂不是要负责赚钱养家？”  
……

他知道的。  
只要他伸手拉住白客，他就能抓住一个世界。他表面上若无其事云淡风轻，心里却战战兢兢如履薄冰。  
他们在一起已经很多年了，说是过了很多年也好耗了很多年也好，他的心里终归是也无风雨也无晴。小爱只是注视着白客，不妄自菲薄也不敢妄动妄念。  
但是他总也忘了白客也在回望他，在意他的每一个细节，体贴他的每一个难处，懂他爱他如他。  
他才发现他这些年的念头其实从来没有消停。

他是我的。他得是我的。  
他怎么能不是我的呢？

*  
“小爱？小爱在楼下吧。”  
白客回应起弹幕里的问题。他取下水彩笔的笔帽，涂起救护车来。他涂颜色都涂得又厚又满，像是幼儿园大班的孩子，上色上得规规矩矩。做完这个直播还得去参加晚上的金骨朵网络影视盛典，小爱大概已经在楼下等他。  
结果刚一结束直播就看到小爱出现在不远处，招手让他过来，说官方账号的皮下小姑娘要给他俩做个默契测验，小爱刚刚录完，就等着白客录完之后两个人一起出发去现场了。

先前的问题倒是都好回答，直到卡在这一问上。  
“小爱养的第一只猫？”白客哭笑不得，“早忘了，这我哪能记得……”  
小爱站在摄像机后面笑而不语，对白客递来的求救眼神视而不见，之前录自己那一部分也要故意往难了答，可见此人十分的没有良心，一听有惩罚就想着故意答偏让对方扛，虽然说白客也是不遑多让。  
谁能想到在一个小时之后也是这两个人说着“我们走过十几年了，应该可以一直携手走下去”和“同意楼上”呢。  
当然，最神奇之处莫过于他们都误以为所谓的惩罚是答错最多的那一方受罚，这一点还是揭过不提吧。

白客结束了测验仍是有点不甘，刚一走到小爱旁边就去问他养的第一只猫究竟叫什么名字。  
小爱笑得眼睛弯弯，就是不直截了当地告诉他答案：“我告诉过你的，你想想。”  
“什么时候告诉我的？”  
“哎，给你个提示吧，和我现在养的猫名字有点像，性格也像。”  
“哈？你现在可养了三只啊？”  
“是我最喜欢的那个。”  
白客还想反驳：“你哪儿有最……”

小爱笑着，不说话，嘴巴微微张合，做了一个白客熟悉的口型。

*  
“我可都喜欢他十一年了。”


End file.
